They're Coming
by the letter kaye
Summary: Chronicles of Zuko's life through the perspective of his father. Ch6 up. Second to last chapter.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender is the sole property of the people at Nick.

**Synopsis: **Chronicles Zuko's life since birth through the perspective of his father. Note: I had to make up a lot about Zuko's childhood, the war, and basically things Nick didn't give us information on.

* * *

_**They're Coming: Chapter One - Birth**_

It was a beautiful morning in the Fire Nation. The sun was shining; the leaves were changing from the lush green of springtime to the brilliant hues of red that came with autumn. Red. Red like fire.

All was right with the world, if you ignored the war. For Fire Lord Ozai, there was no need to ignore the war. It would end soon. Very soon. Within this year most likely. The Water Tribes would be eliminated in a week. Or at least, if not eliminated, pose only the shadow of a slim possibility of being a threat. The Earth Kingdom was a different story. They were still strong and still fighting. But they would break soon. The Fire Lord's brother, the older more cunning Dragon of the West, the Great General Iroh, was working out the details of conquering the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se.

As for the Fire Nation, it was perfect. Or so Ozai liked to think. Yes, the civilians and merchants were tired of the war. Sure, thousands upon thousands of men and women had died. But that was the price of war. However, none of it really mattered to Ozai. Today was the day. The day his lovely wife, Lady Aiko, would give birth to his heir.

The only thing left to do was name his soon-to-be prince. Ozai would _not_ stand for having his son named something idiotic, something people could laugh at. No, his heir's name would strike a deep terror into the hearts of all those who saw him. But what?

Ozai made his way down the magnificent hallways of his magnificent palace to his magnificent wife. He half-walked, half-strutted around like he owned the place, which was fine really, because he did, in fact, own everything. A lot can be told from the way someone walks. From the way Ozai walked, one would be able to see that he was a man of great importance, extremely busy, and did not wish to be bothered. Upon reaching the room Aiko gave birth to his heir in, he was stopped by some lowly servant girl. Ozai glared at her. She squeaked.

"Move" he spat.

"I...I'm terribly sorry my lord, but I cannot let you enter. Lady Aiko just went through labor…" The girl's voice trailed away as Ozai made the flame on the candle next to the girl shoot up. "I'll go ask Kana." She slipped through the door before she even finished speaking.

Ozai sighed. If his son turned out to be a daughter, he was going to torch someone. He waited outside the door for twenty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to him. Not only was he anxious to see Aiko and his heir, but he was simply not used to doing this…this waiting thing. He was the Fire Lord! That alone entitled him to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. If he wanted a new palace built, all he had to do was say so. If he wanted a new heir, all he'd have to do was screw some other woman.

"My lord? Kana said it would be all right if you went to see Aiko. However, I must warn you, she's in pa---" Ozai pushed the girl aside. He entered the room and saw more blood on the floor and bed than on a battlefield. The scent nearly drove him out, and he would have left, had he not heard Aiko call out to him. "Ozai…come see your heir…"

Ozai disgustedly made his way across the room to her bed, his eye only slightly twitching. She help up a bundle of blankets to him. On close inspection, he could make out the form of a baby. The heir to the Fire Nation. There had to be a mistake. No son of his could possibly be so weak and fragile. Ozai handed his son to the nurse and left. He needed to meditate and take a bath. He reeked of blood.

As he walked down the long hallways to his room, he thought about his son. True, his son was but a few hours old, yet Ozai had incredibly difficulty in picturing the delicate glass-like baby as Fire Lord. Before he made it to his room, a soldier ran up to him, breathless and panting. "My…Lord…" He attempted to bow, as was custom.

Ozai stopped him. "Stop. What is it?" he sensed a great urgency in the solder's voice.

"Earth Kingdom battleships just sailed past the blockade unharmed. Some cannons were fired, but it did not look as if they made much effort to stop the ships."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. This was bad. In blunt terms, complete shit. "Who informed you?"

By now the soldier was able to compose himself. "The helmsman on blockade ship A."

Bathing was no longer a priority. Ozai briskly walked down the hallways, heading towards his brother's quarters. "Go to the docks and assemble the other soldiers."

The soldier saluted before running off. Ozai resisted the urge to run. Running was cowardly. And cowards could not possibly weasel their way to becoming Fire Lord.

At long last, the door to his brother's room appeared. Ozai knocked on the surface of the elaborately carved door, giving his brother time to acknowledge someone was there. "Enter." Hearing Iroh's voice, Ozai pushed upon the heavy doors.

"Why hello brother. What brings you hear?" Iroh asked. The Great General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was around fifty years old. The average age of a general in the Fire Nation Army. His hair a dark brown, with trace amounts of graying. The armor he wore told the world his position.

"Earth Kingdom battleships just sailed past the blockade unharmed." Ozai found himself repeating the soldier's exact words.

"Oh? And how could they have accomplished such a feat?"

"I believe it was either bribery or the men on the blockade ships were traitors." Ozai stiffened at this thought. He hadn't really consciously thought about how the Earth Kingdom ships could have gotten past, they did and posed a threat.

"How should we defend ourselves? Attack head on? Capture the ships?" Asking his brother, the _former_ Fire Lord, was something Ozai was rather reluctant to do. Their father had only made him Fire Lord because Iroh expressed that he would much rather be a general in the army. Still, he had no other choice. General Iroh was a military man, and good at what he does.

"No. I would advise you to fire from a distance. The battleships may be loaded with explosives. If we risk capturing the ships, we would need to get rather close to it. And if it is filled with bombs, then not only would we fail at capturing them, but we'd kill off a good number of men." Of course. Absolutely ingenious. Why hadn't Ozai thought of that?

"Thank you brother for your words of wisdom. I'll inform the navy." Ozai turned to leave.

"You're welcome. Try not to let my words influence your thoughts Ozai. I could be wrong." For some reason, that thought angered Ozai, even if it was only for a split-second. _Who_ was the one on the throne?

But all Ozai said was "Don't worry. Please inform Aiko that I'll be gone for a while, and that she has the honor of naming my heir." Iroh nodded.

Ozai left his brother's room, and told a passing servant to prepare the fastest horse from the stables for him. By the time Ozai reached the front gates, his horse was ready. He quickly jumped on and rode off to the docks.

Once there, the troops saluted him. They were already organized in their proper divisions. He headed towards the podium.

"Men! Women! As you may have heard already, several Earth Kingdom battleships have passed through the blockade dividing the Fire Nation from the rest of the world. I have already consulted General Iroh on what to do. We both believe it is in everyone's best interest to attack the ships from a distance, as we believe the ships are filled with explosives and we cannot risk getting too close. Firing from a distance is against normal procedures, unfortunately, we have no other choice. Commanders, choose your most accurate and loyal cannon-men. Prepare 10 of your fastest ships. Generals, meet me in the conference room. Dismissed!"

As Ozai walked off, he could hear orders being given and soldiers chosen. Once everyone was in the conference room, Ozai began speaking again.

"What information do we have about where the ships are headed?"

A newly promoted general answered him. "Sir, a transmission from blockade ship A told us five battleships were headed towards the port city of Minako."

Ozai rubbed his temples. Why_ today_? _Today_ was supposed to be perfect. "Alright. Send the five fastest ships to Minako. And send three ships to Hiten and Dori. I want ten ships three miles from the shore of Lyoko. And two ships patrolling the distance between each city, including five miles past Dori and Minako. Understood?"

The generals didn't say anything. Which meant that they agreed. "Head out then!" Everyone left the conference room, but Ozai. So that made thirty-one ships. He sighed and started walking towards the docks.

In the end, the ships sailed past Minako, past Hiten, past Dori, and were headed towards Lyoko, the capital. Volleys of fireballs were fired. What took the Earth Kingdom a year to design and build was destroyed in ten minutes. There were no survivors. One week later, divers explored the ruins and found there were absolutely no explosives. None. There were hardly any weapons on board at all. Instead, there were Earth Kingdom dignitaries.

Another week later a letter from those same dignitaries was read by Lady Aiko. They requested a meeting with Fire Lord Ozai. They would sail into the Fire Nation in two weeks. The letter was supposed to have arrived three weeks ago, but it never came. Ozai left on The Huo Hitomi for the Earth Kingdom on the day the battleships were destroyed.

The Huo Hitomi, the most formidable ship the Fire Nation Navy had to offer. And it was headed for enemy lands. Aiko couldn't help it. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and onto the boy she held in her lap. Zuko, the future of the Fire Nation. And instead of inheriting a prosperous land, he would be left to deal with an unpayable debt, and he would feel the hatred meant for Ozai, and those before him.

Three years later, Ozai returned. He returned not in glory, but in mourning. Lady Aiko had died. And the last place he saw her was in a bloody bed.

It was autumn once more, but not really. It was the time of year when the brilliant red hues of the leaves changed to dead brown. The sun wasn't shining. The world was_ not_ all right, whether or not your ignored the war.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, meh? 

**Next time:**  
The details of Aiko's death will be revealed. Some father-son bonding.


	2. Mourning

Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! You made me really happy. So, in case any of you are confused or haven't figured it out yet, this story is going to be Ozai-centered, rather than Zuko-centered. Feel free to send me any questions!

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The Last Airbender is the sole property of the people at Nick.

* * *

**Last time:**  
It was autumn once more, but not really. It was the time of year when the brilliant red hues of the leaves changed to dead brown. The sun wasn't shining. The world was_ not_ all right, whether or not your ignored the war.

* * *

**_They're Coming: Chapter Two – Mourning_**

Lady Aiko had died during that time when autumn changes to winter. The leaves, like Aiko, were dead. What fun was it to jump in piles of rotting leaves? What joy could Ozai get from hugging a dead woman? None. None at all.

Fire Lord Ozai had been attending to typical warlord duties: plotting, scheming, meeting, and encouraging his troops before he sent them on suicide missions. For three years, he had been massacring villages and destroying families. And for three years, he hasn't set foot on the shores of Lyoko. Nor has he seen his wife and child. In short, he was avoiding them.

His heir was one of the reasons. What was his name again? It eluded him for the moment, but that didn't matter. What mattered was respect. Respect and admiration. Ozai wanted to return home to a waiting wife and strong son who looked up to him. A son that practically worshipped the ground his glorious father tread on.

There were a number of reasons as to why Ozai left his throne for so long. But Aiko was not one of them. Ozai loved his wife. That's why he married her. She was like a rose. She had the most beautiful silky hair, bright amber eyes, and palest skin he had ever seen. There was always the faint scent of roses about her. Every rose has its thorns, you know. And that's what made Aiko perfect. She had no thorns, no flaws. She was absolute perfection.

Ozai unconsciously wanted his older brother to be jealous of him. He wanted Iroh to want Aiko, to be mad with lust. But that never happened. Iroh expressed only friendly attraction towards her, he never gave any hints that he coveted Ozai's wife. So, as always, Ozai had nothing Iroh wanted: not the throne, and not Aiko.

Not Aiko. Ozai no longer had Aiko. She was dead. A messenger had told him a few hours ago. He was currently on a ship towards Lyoko, from a small unconquered island in the Earth Kingdom. Try to imagine Ozai's shock, anger, and agony when he heard 'Lady Aiko died chasing Prince Zuko.' There was more, but Ozai had no wish to hear it. He sent the messenger away.

His son had killed his beloved wife. Lady Aiko was no weak. She was a well-trained firebender. Honestly, it wasn't so much as her death that shocked Ozai as who had done it. Ozai would have felt better if Aiko had died from a fatal disease, an assassination attempt, or even of a broken heart. But no. She died because of the mass of flesh and bone she nursed for three years.

It would be dawn in a few hours. The messenger had come in the middle of the night. Upon hearing the terrible news, Ozai immediately boarded the fastest ship back to Lyoko. The journey would take several hours. In his room, Ozai had plenty of time to reflect on Aiko's passing.

His son had killed his wife. There was no way Ozai could have spawned such a ruthless monster. What kind of beast enjoyed devouring the hearts of innocent women? And at only three years of age no less. Ozai came to a decision. His son would never rule the Fire Nation. _Never._ Ozai was able to catch a few hours of sleep before they arrived at Lyoko. But his dreams were nightmares all about Aiko's death.

_Aiko was running through the marble halls of the palace. There weren't any candles or torches lit, as there should be at night. The hallways were lit only by light that radiated from the full moon. Aiko was panting, leaning against the wall for support. Her amber eyes darted around, looking for someone. Behind her a shadowy creature on all fours appeared. It had beady red eyes, grossly overgrown nails, and made growling noises as it approached Aiko. Ozai stepped in front of his wife, trying to protect her. But the creature passed right through him, sending chills down his spine. Ozai spun around, to see Aiko cowering, trying to shield herself. The creature was on top of her. Ozai's eyes wondered, Aiko screamed. The beast tore out her heart._

Ozai bolted upright in bed. It was nearly noon. What just happened? Was it a nightmare or a vision? Sometime during the remainder of the trip, Ozai lost sight of what really happened. His mind replaced the innocent face of a three year old with that of a ruthless murderer. Aiko was no longer chasing Prince Zuko; she was trying to escape his evil clutches.

A horn sounded, signifying to all crew members and passengers that they had arrived at Lyoko. On the docks, a carriage was waiting for Ozai. He stepped in and they sped off to the palace. The palace was enormous. Aside from the five-leveled palace itself, the grounds around it were very extensive. There were acres of wilderness behind the palace, and that was where Aiko had died.

Echoes created by Ozai's boots as he walked down the hallways sounded. His marble corridors didn't seem so magnificent anymore. It was empty. _Really_ empty. There were no servants milling about, no voices talking, and no music was being played. It reminded Ozai of his dream. There was no life. Ozai opened his bedroom doors, only to find no one. Absolutely no one. Who was he expecting A set of course white robs had been laid out on his bed. The traditional mourning attire of the Fire Nation. Ozai wished it was summer. The robes were awfully thin, nearly threadbare, and it was almost winter. He silently scolded himself. Aiko was dead, and all he could think about was how cold it was? Shame. Making sure he was presentable, Ozai walked out of his room and into the empty halls. He was surprised to see General Iroh waiting for him, dressed in similar robes.

"Good afternoon brother." Iroh said, in the most pleasant tone of voice he could manage.

"Good afternoon to you as well."

"Aiko's death was a terrible tragedy. We—"Ozai cut him off.

"How?" Nothing would have pleased Ozai at the moment more than to strangle the demon-child.

"I'm sorry, come again?" How? How what?

"How could Aiko have died? She was so strong…"

"Well…Accidents happen. She received a concussion, developed a high fever, and just…didn't recover." Iroh had never seen his brother look so vulnerable.

A flash of anger flickered across Ozai's features. "The wretched brat gave Aiko a concussion?"

"What? Aiko bumped her head on a tree stump while chasing your son." Ozai nearly hissed. Zuko was _not _his son.

"Don't call him that."

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "Very well then. _Lady_ Aiko was chasing _Prince _Zuko when she bumped her head, _Your Majesty."_

Ozai frowned and gritted his teeth. Why was his brother so insensitive? "Why was she chasing him?"

"They were playing a game. _Lady_ Aiko tripped over a log. Now, are you quite done interrogating me, _Your Majesty_?

Iroh received a glare from his brother, and in response, glared right back. "You will _not_ address me in that tone. Is that understood, General?"

"Of course, _little_ brother. I'm sorry, I mean, _Your Majesty._ "Iroh said with mock-respect, not missing what his brother was implying.

They continued walking in silence, and passed the South Gate. They were now entering the woodland beyond the palace. Iroh sighed. Why was it the older brother's obligation to make amends? Why?

"At least, that's what I heard from the servants that were there. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with your charming son. I figured you would prefer to do the honors."

"Honors?" Yes, Ozai could see it now. Dressing in his finest garbs and bowing down to a three year old.

"He hasn't been acting right since Aiko's death. He locked himself in his room and hasn't eaten much. He only came out for the ceremony. Quite frankly, I'm worried. I though it would be good for your, how should we say, your questionable bond with Zuko. If you were the first one to talk to him after the accident, I'm positive you two will establish an everlasting bond. He really looks up to you, you know."

"Is that so? Very well. Find him and bring him to me." They reached the forest clearing and parted.

Red lanterns with Aiko's name painted on them hung from the surrounding trees. The sun was high above them, but not directly above. Ozai guessed it to be a little past noon. The tree stump Aiko supposedly hit her head on was near the edge of the clearing. Ozai made his way towards Aiko.

Aiko, or rather, her body, was laid out on plush red velvet cushions decorated with gold tassels in the center of the clearing. She was dressed in clothes finer than any she had worn while alive. She wore a strapless gown the same shade or red as a rose. Gold embroidery, glitter, and sparkles covered the dress. The dress had the same delicacy, elegance, and luxurious feel of real rose petals. It left Ozai wondering exactly what the dress was made of.

A simple pendant hung around her neck. It was of glass with pigments of red and orange inside, creating the illusion of flames. A silk shawl intertwined her arms. Rubies and garnets were threaded in her hair. Her earrings were made of gold and pearls. Bracelets and rings adorned her wrists and fingers. She wore no shoes. The only embellishments to her feet were a pair of gold and silver anklets with tiny bells around each ankle.

And her face. It seemed to Ozai that Aiko was more angelic now than ever and her lips dropped into a slight frown. Flowers and gifts were carefully laid around the cushions. It occurred to Ozai that he had forgotten to bring her gift, and that he had nothing to give her. What could she want? His love? He had already vowed to love her always, many times in the past. The leaves rustled. Aiko's spirit would not be satisfied with something it already had.

The sounds of tiny feet reached Ozai's ears. Only a child or a well trained assassin could make such soft footsteps. He turned away from Aiko to look at the newcomer, surprised to see it was a child. The wind blew harder, pushing Ozai towards the little boy and vice versa. Iroh made eye contact with Ozai and nodded.

Ozai kneeled down on one knee, placed one hand on the boy's slender shoulder, and stared deep into the child's eyes. The child had Aiko's pale skin and lovely amber eyes. Said amber eyes were staring back at him. Ozai sighed. This was the face of the heartless murderer Ozai had painted on the voyage back home.

In an act of kindness that would stay embedded in Zuko's memory for the rest of his life, Ozai pulled Zuko into a hug. The wind swirled around them, isolating them from the rest of the world. Zuko cried into his father's shoulder. An act of weakness Ozai would come to despise later in life. Gongs sounded and the wind released its captives back to the world. Father and son broke out of the embrace. Ozai took Zuko's hand and led him away from Aiko, whose lips were turned upwards, in a satisfied smile.

They kneeled on the ground next to Iroh as the priest began the ceremony. The priest, like everyone else gathered, wore coarse white robes. People elsewhere in the world, like on the tiny island on the verge of being conquered, celebrated. The natives of the island dressed in their finest and had a festival; cheering Aiko's passing, glad that they were safe. Or maybe they took primitive pleasure in someone else's suffering.

Several hours later, the sun was setting. The cremation began. Ozai walked up to Aiko, wrapped his hands around her cold ones, and created fire. Sparks caught on to the cushions, flowers, gifts, gown, and shawl. The rest of the cremation would consist of Ozai making sure the fire didn't burn out. The flute and Songhi horn players played a sad haunting melody that left those who heard it feel empty. Aiko's mother broke down and cried, seeking comfort in her husband.

Zuko wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He felt dead from the bitter cold. His Uncle Iroh had told him that one was not allowed to seek any physical comfort during a funeral. Zuko would just have to wait until they returned to the palace. For now, he'd have to settle for standing next to the fire consuming Aiko.

The stars lit up the night sky. It was over. The lanterns were being launched by arrows into the endless black gauze of night. The musicians continued with their haunting song, bells chimed, and it was time to leave. Ozai and Zuko walked up front, Iroh behind them, then Aiko's parents, and the rest followed in no particular order. Zuko stopped and looked back. There was nothing left of his mother but ashes. Nothing, but ashes and memories.

Ozai looked up at the black expanse of space. Was Aiko there? Hard to imagine so. The sky looked as empty as he felt. A sigh escaped his lips and a single, solitary tear trickled down his cheek. Or perhaps it was a snowflake, melting upon contact with his skin. Ozai didn't know. He was too numb to feel anything.

* * *

Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! 

**Next time:**  
Aiko's parents mysteriously disappear, and a new guardian must be found for Zuko. Who's this? Could it be…Zhao! He's offering to let Zuko live with his wife and daughter. What's he up to? Scenes from the siege at Ba Sing Se, Iroh's retirement, and Zuko's first bit of firebending, coming up next chapter!


	3. Memories

Yes! Reviews! Fame! Glory! This chapter will be a back story about Iroh's and Ozai's 'loving' relationship. It also differs slightly from what I said it'd be last chapter. Also, this chapter has three flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to the people at Nick.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Ozai looked up at the black expanse of space. Was Aiko there? Hard to imagine so. The sky looked as empty as he felt. A sigh escaped his lips and a single, solitary tear trickled down his cheek. Or perhaps it was a snowflake, melting upon contact with his skin. Ozai didn't know. He was too numb to feel anything.

* * *

**_They're Coming: Chapter Three – Memories_**

It was late, dark, and cold. It was snowing outside, but no fires were lit. A grieving three-year old boy hid from the world, curled up under the blankets. There was no need to hide, a fearsome but also grieving Fire Lord stood guard by the boy's bed.

Ozai looked at his son, eyes full of pity. As much as he wanted to be with his child, he could not stand by him forever. The plans for capturing Ba Sing Se were nearly complete; the military would set out in a few weeks. What was to be done? Zuko was too young to begin training, and could not be left alone. There was no way of knowing when Ozai would see his son again, if he would even return to Lyoko alive.

Death is a really morbid though. Fifteen years ago, the ruthless Ozai of the present laughed. He laughed out of sheer happiness. Ozai left his son's room, returning to his own empty one. He had a dream. A dream that took him to a hazy summer day, complete with a sunset, fireflies, and refreshing dewdrops.

_Laughter, giggles, teasing, mocking, and joking. A young man chased after a young lady, braving the dangers of a grassy hill, before catching up to the lady and pinning her under a tree. The two were exhausted, and sought solace in each others' arms. Enjoying eternity in a few hours. The sunset came and went, fireflies lit up the night before abandoning their work, shooting stars darted across the sky, and still the couple remained in their sanctuary._

_Dawn arrived and the sun was present once more. The man was a carefree child, watching the clouds float by, basking in the warmth of the sun. The little girl plopped down next to him, joining him in the fascinating world of cloud-gazing. _

"_We'll be up there someday, and then we can spy on the world." She murmured, like it was truth behind all truths._

_"In the clouds?"_

_"Yes. I know, it sounds silly, but I've got it all planned out. When you're Fire Lord of all the land, I'll marry you and give you as many heirs as you want." She teased._

"_Deal. You live off me and I get thirty heirs in return." He teased back._

_"Thirty? You greedy pig. Most men I know would be plenty satisfied with just twenty heirs."_

_"Yeah? Who? Name one man."_

_"Alright. Your brother Iroh. You know, maybe I should go and consort with him instead. He is Fire Lord."_

_"He's forty! That's twice your age!"_

_"Thirty-eight's not that old. A lot of women do it. If I marry your brother, it's like being a courtesan, but with perks." She smirked at him, enjoying his shocked expression as much as he enjoyed the sun's radiance._

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Wouldn't I?"_

_"You couldn't."_

_"Oh, but I can."_

_"You shouldn't!"_

_"I'll get over it."_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"Just no!"_

_They laughed and giggled and romped and shrieked._

Ozai found himself no longer staring at Aiko as she was fifteen years ago, and saw the ceiling instead. He climbed out of bed and warily dressed in his usual attire. There was so much to do in so little time.

He walked to the double doors that led into the suite Aiko's parents occupied, with a sleeping and yawning Zuko in tow. He knocked loud enough so that they would awaken if asleep, and gave them a minute to make themselves presentable. The enormous set of doors opened to allow Ozai and Zuko entrance.

They were greeted by Aiko's mother, Lady Misaki. Her smile and tone were pleasant enough, but it still sounded strained nonetheless. "Welcome, please, have a seat." She gestured towards four chairs separated by a low table in the center of the room. Aiko's father, retired General Shinju, was pouring tea for them.

"To what do we owe this great honor My Lord?" Shinju asked.

"As I'm sure you're very well aware of, Aiko has recently passed away, leaving Zuko without a guardian. I will be leaving with General Iroh to take the Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se. Will you be so kind as to be Prince Zuko's guardians in my absence?" It wasn't really a question.

Shinju and Misaki glanced at each other, before Shinju took a deep breath and answered Ozai. "We would be greatly honored, My Lord. However, we do not feel that we are capable of ensuring his safety." One generally does not answer a rhetorical question.

Said Fire Lord's eyebrow rose. "Is there a problem? Has anyone threatened your safety?" One also generally does not refuse the Fire Lord anything.

Misaki's eye twitched. Her voice getting more hysterical as she answered. "What my husband means is, we don't want him. No one wants to take care of him. Is there a problem? Oh, not really. Except for the fact that the spoiled ingrate you call a child caused my daughter's death!" Also, one simply does not yell at and insult the Fire Lord unless one has a death wish.

Ozai's fist went ablaze. "Sh-She doesn't mean that!" Shinju quickly apologized.

"Yes I do! Shinju, you know what happened; you know it's his fault she died! Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, but Zuko is just a child. He doesn't know any better!"

The doors burst open and Zuko, who had been sitting silently and sinking deeper into his chair as the conversation went on, ran out, tears streaming down his cheek. The three adults left in the room stared at the prince's retreating figure, before Ozai glared at Misaki.

"You will apologize to my son."

"No." Shinju stared at his wife. Why was she so upset?

"Think about it. Apologize and become a nun, or be tortured to death." Ozai's voice was barely above a whisper.

Misaki went white, but clenched her jaws. "I will never apologize to your disgrace of a son."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Guards! Take this woman to the holding cells; she is to be stripped of all titles, privileges, and duties. If Shinju wishes to be with his wife, relieve him of his duties as well."

The four armored guards stationed outside their suite immediately surrounded Misaki, bound her, and carried her in a rather undignified manner towards the dungeons as Ozai went to find Zuko. Ozai wondered why Misaki said those horrible things. Not only did she sign her own death contract, but she accused Zuko of doing the unthinkable. Right?

Zuko was under a tree atop a hill overlooking the palace. His mother had taken him there once, to get away from home. Zuko never wanted to go home again. His stomach protested. He hadn't eaten since he got up, and the day was far from over.

In the palace, Ozai abandoned his search. Zuko would come back when he felt better. And no one would dare kidnap the Fire Lord's son. Still, a voice in his head told him that Zuko was right under his nose. Ozai sat down for a late breakfast before heading off to discuss everything that could possibly go wrong when the Fire Nation captured Ba Sing Se.

Under the tree was a teary—eyed prince, regretting his past actions. His mother had brought him to a spot in the forest, and she was telling him a story about his father. And trying to make the boy understand the important man Ozai was.

"_And thus the moral is that you must always obey your father without question Zuko." Aiko concluded._

"_Why?" Zuko questioned._

"_Because. We are waging war against the world, and we're winning. We're winning because our soldiers obey their leader without question." She replied._

"_Oh. So if we stopped playing war I wouldn't have to listen?" _

"_No! You must always obey the Fire Lord! He's your father! How many other children do you know who talk back to their elders?" Misaki asked. Deep down, she feared that Zuko would die if he disrespected the Fire Lord in any way. The man her daughter had married was ruthless, but you can't refuse the Fire Lord your daughter's hand in marriage. And if Zuko died, then Aiko would have to give birth, yet again._

_Zuko sneered at Misaki. "How many other children do I know at all? Besides, they all know what their father looks like."_

_Misaki looked at Shinju, her eyes pleading him to correct the young prince's rebellious thoughts. "Zuko…" he began._

"_And you know what else? They would care if their fathers died, but really, I don't care if mine dies. It just means that I'll be king."_

"_Zuko! You must never say that again! He may be your father, but he's also the Fire Lord! He could have you killed!" Aiko hissed._

"_Killed? You said you'd never let anyone hurt me!" Zuko was on the brink of a major breakthrough._

"_I...Zuko! Stop twisting everything around!"_

"_You lied! You said you loved me!" Tears._

"_I do!" she insisted. _

"_No you don't! All you care about is yourself! You don't care what happens to me, and you don't love me either! Real mothers love their children! I hate you!" More tears._

"_I do love you Zuko. But your father is the Fire Lord. He has more power. One day, you'll be Fire Lord too; do you want your son to say that he hates you? Do you want your son to disobey and thus disrespect you?"_

_"When I'm Fire Lord, there won't be a war, I won't try to kill my son, and my wife will love her child!" Zuko yelled, and ran off. The last he heard from Aiko was a scream, and when he looked back, her head was bleeding._

"I'll love and respect my father forever. I'll obey his every command without question." Zuko ran back to the palace, in search of his father.

His father, who never found out the details of his wife's death. His father, who didn't want him either.

Days became weeks and the weeks became a month. During that time, Zuko grew to admire his father, Ozai killed Misaki, and Shinju became a monk. Finally, it was time for Ozai to go off to battle, to do his nation proud. The walls of Ba Sing Se would crumble, and when they do, the world would be his for the taking.

A new guardian for Zuko was found. Ozai's cousin, Lieutenant Zhao, offered to take care of Zuko. Or rather, offered to let his wife take care of Zuko. He had a daughter of his own, two years older than Zuko, who would begin military training a little while after the troops left for the Earth Kingdom. His wife would be lonely, or so he claimed.

Ozai wondered if it was some ploy to kill his heir. Zhao was next in line, if Zuko died. And if General Iroh still didn't want to rule. But there was no other choice. He could only hope that Zuko would be fine in the care of Zhao's wife. There were more pressing matters at hand.

As the most elite soldiers boarded, food and rhinos were being loaded onto the ships, Zuko ran up to his father. "Good luck!"

Ozai smiled. "I'll be home soon." He walked towards a huge, but rather defenseless ship. It wasn't exactly a great idea to have the Fire Lord on what was basically a luxury cargo ship. Said luxury cargo ship was named The Sumiren. It took roughly an entire month for the enormous ship to reach its destination. They were headed for the start of the Shaisan Bay, a few miles away from Ba Sing Se. By the time they reached the city, most of the Earth Kingdom army will have been destroyed. Twelve ships had already been sent out before The Sumiren even left Kyoko.

(Next three paragraphs full of my made-up plan on how the siege will be carried out. Feel free to skip)

The first four ships were the exact same size as The Sumiren, but able to defend itself without the aid of other warships. They were packed with new recruits led by experienced officials. Their goal was to capture and enslave as many people as possible, dress them in Fire Nation armor, and march them towards the capital. The Earth Kingdom soldiers stationed at Ba Sing Se would massacre their own people without even knowing. It would be impossible to tell under the masks. Any earthbenders found would be killed.

The next two ships had more experienced soldiers, but their objective was more or less the same. Difference was that they would secure the area of land bordering the Shaisan Bay and rivers that flowed into it, so the Sumiren wouldn't be attacked. And the lives of the natives there weren't nearly as important. By the time they conquered the area there, the Sumiren will have arrived, and the first four ships will have launched their attack. The other six ships carried average soldiers and benders. They would begin the actual battle.

The Sumiren contained the most advanced soldiers and elite benders. Their objective was to simply slaughter the Earth Kingdom army. The archers stationed by would be ready to shoot and kill the earthbenders. Once the soldiers from The Sumiren reached Ba Sing Se, the explosives would be planted around the walls' weak spots. The plan was brilliant. Foolproof. And by the time Ba Sing Se was taking, there would be but a few cities in the Earth Kingdom to conquer.

At long last, The Sumiren and the smaller battleships flanking it reached the Shaisan Bay. Horns sounded upon arrival, signaling to Fire Nation soldiers total victory, to Earth Kingdom soldiers imminent doom. The many battalions marched out, heads held high. In the center of the battalions were Ozai, Iroh, and other officials. In the back were rhinos carrying supplies and weapons.

As they made their way towards Ba Sing Se, they were joined by the soldiers who had arrived before them. They reported everything to be going according to plan. It took a week to march towards the capital, and Ozai never saw his brother happier. After all, this was what Iroh gave up being Fire Lord for.

_Ozai and Aiko were looking at the clouds and Aiko was telling Ozai her plan for their future._

_"Yes, so after we marry and I give you your heir, you'll go off to fight the Earth Kingdom, in some infallible plan of your brother's. And I'll wait for in Lyoko, taking care of your children, teaching them to worship you. But then, I'll receive word of your death."_

"_Wow, you just can't wait for me to die, can you?"_

"_Nope. You'll be killed in an epic battle that will decide the fate of the world, surrounded by all the Earth Kingdom has to offer. Then, then I'll die of a broken heart, leaving your children all alone in the world to fend for themselves."_

_"In the confines of the palace?"_

_"…Yes. You know what else? When you're up there in the clouds, I'll join you after I die. And just to let you know, I want the biggest and fluffiest cloud up there."_

_"And you call me a greedy pig. Of course, this is all under the condition that the Great Dragon of the West is no longer Fire Lord and I somehow miraculously am, correct?"_

_"Considering your second in line, such an event shouldn't be too miraculous."_

_They laughed because they were naïve and vain. The Great Dragon of the West? He was Fire Lord, and there wasn't any way Ozai would become Fire Lord unless Iroh was killed. How could they have known about the events that would occur?_

_When they got back to the palace, their presence was requested in the throne room. Exchanging slightly worried glances, they slowly entered the room, making sure to look all submissive and meek. And they were incredibly surprised to find Iroh being yelled at by Shiro. Shiro was the former Fire Lord, father of Iroh and Ozai._

_"Why! Iroh, tell your brother and his wife what you intend to do." Shiro was extremely upset._

"_Brother and brother's wife, I quit." Iroh stated simply._

"_Quit?" Ozai asked._

"_Yes. I quit being Fire Lord."_

"_Can…Can you do that?" Aiko asked. It was so…bizarre. Being Fire Lord was a good thing!_

"_Exactly! Not only can you not quit being Fire Lord, but we're winning this war. Wouldn't you like to be known as the Fire Lord during whose reign the war ended?"_

"_No. I would like to be known as the general who led the Fire Nation to victory. It just sounds so much better. Honestly father, I appreciate you putting me on the throne, but I feel that I would serve our nation better as general on the battlefront than a Fire Lord just sitting on a throne simply strategizing. Why can't you understand?"_

"_Because what you want is obscene! How will you possibly tell our nation that you 'want to quit'?" Shiro questioned, making quotation marks._

_Iroh shrugged. "Just go make an announcement and say that I feel my place is on the battlefield I suppose. Besides, that way Ozai will be Fire Lord. He isn't really doing much now, but I'm positive he'd make an excellent leader."_

_Ozai inwardly winced. Of course, bring up the lack of contribution he was making, that's the way to show your brother you love him. "Thanks, really. But you could die out on the battlefield!"_

_Iroh smiled, a dark, creepy, chilling smile. "I know. And death is what makes war so thrilling. Killing people, the adrenaline rush in hand-to-hand combat, it's exhilarating! I don't want to rot away sitting on some chair as nothing more than a figurehead!" Iroh stormed out in a huff of anger and exasperation._

_Shiro sighed and rubbed his temples. His eldest son wasn't the only one that was exasperated. "Alright, fine. Ozai, come tomorrow evening, you'll be crowned Fire Lord. Don't mess it up. You're only a last resort; your brother has no heirs. I'm sorry, it must be such a burden, but just grit your teeth and deal with it. I would have had you trained, but I never imagined your brother would refuse such an honor. You're dismissed."  
_

_They had laughed because they were naïve and vain. Aiko's plan was nothing but a silly dream, never meant to be taken seriously. Such naivety. It could never happen; the war and everything bad would never concern them because they were above it. Such vanity. How were they to know that Shiro would kill the three daughters Aiko gave birth to before Zuko, all to ensure there would be a man on the throne? Ozai didn't celebrate his new position; he only had his title because Iroh didn't want it. And that is the source of the bitter words the two siblings would exchange in the future._

The day before Ozai left, Zuko was brought to Lieutenant Zhao's home. Quaint, small, nothing like the palace. Zhao's wife was young, younger than Zuko's mother, but not nearly as beautiful. Her lips looked as though they were frozen in a pout, her eyes were dull, and her voice made Zuko's ears bleed. Their daughter, Kimiko, was on the other hand, quite beautiful. Beautiful but cruel.

The night after Ozai left, Zuko had a first-hand account of how cruel she was.

"So, how's it going? I heard you killed your mother, is that true?" Kimiko asked, so young and already so malicious.

"No! Who told you that?" Zuko was horrified. How did she know?

"Oh, it's just a rumor. But I think you did kill her." Zuko didn't answer.

"You did, didn't you?" She gasped in realization. Her face became paler than it already was, and her eyes widened considerably. She pointed a finger at Zuko and began backing out the door.

"You…you murderer! Why are you in my house? Are you going to murder my mother like you killed yours? Why did you kill her? It's because she didn't like you, isn't that it?"

Zuko's eyes flashed and he glared at her. The air around his hands was unnaturally warm. "Shut up."

"No! I will not be silenced! Mom! Run! Zuko is a murderer!" Kimiko ran out the room and down the stairs, towards the kitchen where her mother was making food.

Zuko followed her, thoroughly furious. "Take that back or I'll kill you!"

Kimiko peered out from behind her mother. "Just try! My mother loves me, she'll protect me!" A stream of fire was blasted at her.

Kimiko hid behind her mother once more, but the flames caught on to her mother's dress. Seeing her mother ablaze, Kimiko threw a bucket of water at her, putting out the fire. The two ladies glared at Zuko, who was currently fascinated by his hands. What just happened? He did that, that, that bending thing his mother told him about. Firebending. It was what seperated the Fire Nation from the rest of the cruel savage world. It was what made them better.

* * *

I'm so sorry the chapter is late. And I'm also incredibly sorry for how…horrible it turned out. I don't really know why this chapter was so difficult to write. I think I'm losing inspiration. –sigh- Need…new…Avatar…episodes… Again, I'm sorry this chapter sucks, and that it deviates so much from what I said it would be in the last chapter. 

Kimiko is the evil girl, who I think is Zhao's daughter. About Zuko's little temper tantrum, I do believe that there's a reason for his unfaltering dedication to his father. Feel free to ask any questions.

* * *

**Next Time:**

Something's wrong…the invasion is_ not_ going as planned. It's been nearly two years; Ozai left the siege a year ago, and has just received word that it's over. But it's not over in a Fire Nation victory. Iroh is forced to retire and begins training Zuko. Did I mention that Jet will make an appearance?


	4. Jet

Thanks for all the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. I'm sorry it's so late, but this chapter takes you on a journey through Zuko's first firebending lesson and the start of Ozai's paranoia.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to the people at Nick.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Kimiko hid behind her mother once more, but the flames caught on to her mother's dress. Seeing her mother ablaze, Kimiko threw a bucket of water at her, putting out the fire. The two ladies glared at Zuko, who was currently fascinated by his hands. What just happened? He did that, that, that bending thing his mother told him about. Firebending. It was what seperated the Fire Nation from the rest of the cruel savage world. It was what made them better.

* * *

**They're Coming: Chapter Four - Jet **

It was the middle of winter. And absolutely nothing was right. They were not winning what could possibly be the most important battle since the war began. Inside a tent planted on the hard frozen ground were the Fire Lord and the generals of the army.

Just one week ago, they had marched across Earth Kingdom territory with the most elite warriors. Their heads held high, confident of victory. Nothing could lower their spirits; not the burning towns they passed, not the hundreds of bodies lying on the ground with arrows pierced through their chests, not even the occasional children crying and holding each other. Nothing.

So how was it, that as of currently, there was no boasting or bragging amongst the Fire Nation soldiers? Everything had gone according to plan, yet they were still not winning.

Ozai lifted his head when he heard Iroh give a light deliberate cough, to remind the Fire Lord of their presence. An accusing glare was sent the general's way.

"Well?" Ozai demanded.

"Well what?" Iroh asked, a hint of frustration evident in his voice.

"I want an explanation as to why your so-called brilliant and ingenious plan is failing."

"Oh, so it's my plan now is it? If I remember correctly, we discussed it together for months." The other generals nodded their heads in agreement.

Ozai was not at all amused. "Answer the question."

"We underestimated the earthbenders. It would seem as though there is one among them who can perform bending unseen since the days of the Air Nomads." Iroh handed Ozai a scroll containing a painting of an old man and a description of him.

Ozai considered his options. He could continue leading the battle, lose, and get dethroned like his father. Or, he could pass the torch to his brother, who felt his place was on the battlefield. That way, if they lost, it wouldn't be his fault. And if they won, Ozai could still take credit.

"General Iroh. You are now in charge of winning this battle for the Fire Nation. I am also delegating to you the task of killing the mysterious earthbender. You have two months."

Whispers erupted. Iroh nearly exploded. "Are you joking? Two months! That's not nearly enough time to capture such an advanced earthbender!"

Silence graced Iroh's outburst. "You misunderstand. I only say two months because that's how long I figure you'll be able to last against the Earth Kingdom forces, given how things are right now. I plan on taking a few divisions to conquer other cities posing a possible threat. By all means, take as long to capture the earthbender as you can last. Fell free to stop the battle at any time."

The meeting lasted for another hour, and Iroh said nothing during that time. He was in a state of fury and self-doubt. His brother had just given him the near impossible task of winning the battle, and in order to do that, he had to capture the mysterious earthbender. Night fell and a ghostly fog enshrouded the camp.

Inside his own tent, Iroh contemplated every possible way to take down an earthbender head on. Previously, the tactic was for one soldier to attack from behind, while others distracted him. Earthbending did not require as much movement as firebending. What it required was a solid root and unshakable balance. So, in theory, the key to defeating an earthbender would be to keep moving and shooting flames at their feet. Then, issue a fatal blow in the moment it takes the earthbender to regain his balance. Iroh's eyes lit up. Of course, his theory was just that; a theory.

Dawn came, bringing with it an ominous grey cloud. Iroh and Ozai bid their farewells and good wishes with the formality of two strangers, rather than with the affection of two brothers. As Ozai sailed away to lands unconquered, his eyes met with those of Iroh's retreating figure. The Fire Lord demanded success, but expected failure; General Iroh had no choice but to obey his lord's demands and defy his expectations.

Whilst the fearsome Dragon of the West waged war against the great city of Ba Sing Se, the mighty Fire Lord trekked through the dense forests, scaled towering mountains, and sailed into unwelcoming ports, capturing and killing as many earthbenders as possible. In fact, they didn't even need to be earthbenders, if you weren't with the Fire Nation, you were against it, and thus needed to be destroyed.

This continued for months. Until the day_ it_ came. A brilliant ruby blur contrasted against the soft sapphire sky. A sky that betrayed what was really happening below. Below the cushiony clouds was a small city on the verge of being conquered.

Everyone knew what type of messages red ribbon hawks delivered. Every time a battle was over, a hawk would carry a message from the officer in charge of the battle to the Fire Lord. If the paper was red, it was a Fire Nation victory. If the paper was white, it was failure.

A five year old boy pointed at the sky. "Look mommy! We won! We won!" The mother wearily turned her head upwards and brought her gaze to rest upon the bird her son was pointing at. Finally! An Earth Kingdom victory! And the latest battle, where most of Ozai's army was concentrated was at the capital. Tears sprung from her face, there was hope!

She picked up her son and quickly told the elders of the wonderful news. Hurriedly, they met with the city's meager defenses.

"Listen to me! Today, a red ribbon hawk was seen passing our city, headed towards where the filthy Fire Nation scum are staying, while they prepare to slaughter us. But that will not happen! The message was from General Iroh, head of the siege against Ba Sing Se, and the paper was white! We won! Today, fight with all your strength! We can drive the Fire Nation back to their wasteland in the West! You will all be known as the bearers of hope and justice!" The city elders shouted to their soldiers. Inspirational, uplifting, and a total lie.

For you see, while the city would fight out of spite and happiness, the Fire Nation would fight to vent their frustration and anger. Out of the two hundred men the city had to offer, only a handful were benders, and none of them masters. Out of the one hundred fifty men and women Ozai had with him, fifty were benders.

But the battle did not last long. Hardly any people were killed, only injured. Ozai played with their emotions and their honor. The city's soldiers had arms and legs so twisted, broken, burnt, so even if they healed, they would never be able to hold their own in another battle. Knowing the Earth Kingdom, they would more likely than not nurse the pathetic beings back to health. The men were useless; the city would have to feed and house them, spending precious time and money on people who could not help the state.

Mere minutes after the battle, Ozai was on a ship, once again headed back to his homeland. The divisions he had sent out would have to arrive later. Alone in his room, Ozai growled. Of course, he had expected it, but he couldn't help but feel that Iroh lost the battle on _purpose_. Nerve! In fact, Ozai was positive Iroh lost it on purpose—just to spite him. Well, that's considered treason isn't it? Even mutiny! Two can play at that game.

It was harder than Ozai expected to tell his people that many of their loved ones would not be returning. Mourning ceremonies were held in every city. Candles were lit by the many families who lost a father, son, or even daughter. When Ozai told them that it had been their wonderful godly Dragon of the West who failed them, half of them refused to believe it. They were hoping, some expecting, that Iroh would come back to Lyoko and telling them that he was just joking when he sent Ozai the letter of defeat. That they did, in fact, win. That the deaths of their beloved were not for nothing.

But of course, nothing like that happened. Those who hoped were crushed. The skeptics learned that even the greatest fall. Those in denial never had the same unwavering faith again.

For an entire month, people grieved, cried, mourned, and threw temper tantrums. The youth rebelled, sure that the government was messed up and would collapse onto itself. The elderly clucked their tongues, comparing Ozai with his father, who had to pass the throne to Iroh after they lost an important battle.

Shiro was in charge of the battle he lost. Ozai was not in charge of the siege. Iroh was. It was entirely brother's fault; the people would have to choice but to accept that. And they did. But they did it grudgingly. Apparently, they felt the many battles he had won outweighed this loss.

As for Ozai, he had no choice but to agree with his people. "I agree with you all. However, he lost over three hundred men. The punishment for such…for lack of better word, incompetence, is removal of all titles. We will, of course, ask our dearly trusted ex-general for advice, and he will of course still be allowed to remain in the palace." The Fire Lord told his people. They accepted his retirement grudgingly and Ozai accepted the fact that Iroh was still trusted by so many people grudgingly.

Iroh, however, was fuming. Over dinner one night in his room with Ozai, Iroh raised his question. "What did I ever do to you?"

Ozai put on an expression of innocence. "What do you mean? I don't hold any grudges against you."

"No, you wouldn't, not anymore. Why did you put me in charge of the siege when you knew I would fail?"

"I knew no such thing. I put you in charge because you've been known to pull through in the end when it matters the most. If you knew you were going to fail, why didn't you decline?"

"You're the Fire Lord! I can't refuse you any request!"

"You can with good reason! You just didn't have a good reason! You only suspect me of knowing you would fail. I honestly thought you would win, besides, you could have ended the siege sooner."

"Liar. You'll pay for this. Karma, dear brother." Iroh muttered, glaring at Ozai.

"Let karma try. I'm the Fire Lord." At that, Iroh stopped his glare.

Ozai was extremely smug. That would teach his brother to respect him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for all the people who died. But the ends justify the means. He had just secured his position as Fire Lord. Iroh no longer held any titles. The people had only one Fire Lord to support now. Many had thought that Iroh was making a mistake when he resigned. Ozai had put up with his brother's subtle mockery, his sly smirks, and had had enough of holding in his anger whenever Iroh disrespected him. But not anymore.

The next morning, Ozai brought Zuko to his bending teacher. Ozai found a retired soldier to teach Zuko. He would be known to Zuko for the next nine years as Master Chen. Chen looked at Zuko skeptically. The scrawny fragile boy in front of him could not have possibly performed bending at three. "My lord, are you positive?"

"Yes. Zhao's wife and daughter both testify." Chen frowned and sighed.

"Alright. Can you create fire at will?" Zuko nodded eagerly and scrunched up his face. A small ball of fire flickered atop Zuko's right hand, and he glowed with pride.

Chen was only slightly impressed. Not bad for a five year old. "Alright, now the other hand." Again, Zuko scrunched up his face. "Good. Now extinguish them at the same time." Zuko frantically waved his hands. "If that works…My lord, shall I send him back up for lunch?"

Ozai was walking back towards the palace. "Yes. I will send him to you same time tomorrow."

Chen and Zuko were in the courtyard. There weren't any trees, grass, or flowers for Zuko to accidentally set fire on, so they were safe. He turned his attention back towards the young prince.

"Now, sit on the floor, place your hands in your lap, and close your eyes. Breathe in, concentrate you energy into your hands, and release it." A blast of warm air told Chen Zuko had done it.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" The flame died out.

"Quiet. Close your eyes and make the flame again. Good. Breathe out and let the energy flow evenly throughout your body. Make the flame again, and this time, let the energy leave your hands, but bring it back so that the flame doesn't die. Keep doing this until you don't need to think about it." Chen watched the prince practicing for a good three minutes before Zuko opened his eyes and looked at his teacher with an expression of boredom. "Now what?"

"We talk. But do not let the fire die. So tell me, when did you first firebend?" And so they chatted away, the flame dieing only a few times.

"Good. Now, stand up. You must learn not to fear fire. I'll send a blast of fire at you, you will cross your arms like so, and block it. Breathe in when the fire comes, take in the energy. Ready?"

Zuko looked confident. It couldn't be that hard. He nodded an affirmation. But when the blast came, he could do nothing but shield himself with his arms. Oddly enough, nothing happened.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" Chen looked worried.

"Yes. Just…what happened? I didn't get burned…"

"That's a relief. Your father would have my head. You see, when you shielded yourself, your energy escaped and formed a barrier between your body and the flame. The blast I sent at you was not very strong, so the barrier didn't break. Had it been stronger, you would've gotten hurt. Shall we try again?"

Zuko was still a little shaken, and it took a few more tries for him to block the blast without flinching like it was second nature.

"Alright then! We're all done for today, I'll see you tomorrow." Zuko waved goodbye. Chen was impressed. Not many of his students caught on so fast. Or they would be too shaken after the failed blocking and refuse to try bending again until weeks later. But, as good as the Crown Prince was, he was still only five, and not much could be done until eight.

Two years later, Ozai was once again in the Earth Kingdom. This time, he had to visit all the cities he had conquered, to make sure everything was all right. Ozai was back at the city he was about to capture when Iroh's bird arrived. He smiled to himself. Memories… When he got there, the people looked at him with hatred. No, not the people. The cripples. The men who had tried to take on a well-trained battalion of soldiers were now young men with disfigured arms, leaning on walking sticks, and many with fingers bent and gnarled.

"Spare me the looks. Today, I've come to liberate you."

A young boy peeked from behind his mother. "You're going to stop the war?"

Ozai couldn't help but give a bitter smile. "No. I've come to kill you. Well, not you. I want you to live. But I've come to kill everyone else in the city. Feel free to defend yourselves; it'll only make it more painful. Men, women, you know the drill." Ozai retreated to the background, watching his soldiers kill the civilians. The boy was knocked unconscious and brought to Ozai.

"What do you want us to do with him sir?"

"Oh, put him in the arms of his mother. It'd be a nice surprise for when he comes to." A few hours later, Ozai was sure he heard a scream echoing in the distance. The city had been stripped of all its goods and valuables in a mere hour. They were now on their way to a captured town.

Another three years passed. Zuko was ten, and was taking an evaluation exam for firebending. In order to pass, he had to demonstrate a variety of basic firebending like creating fire, holding it for a few minutes, and the like, as well as the more complicated moves he learned at his level. Then, he would participate in a tournament with others of his level.

The final round of the tournament was Zuko against Kimiko. Ozai sat next to Zhao, just to see what he would do when Zuko won. Ozai had to admit, Zuko was rather skilled. And he proved his skill when he defeated Zhao's daughter, who was two years older than Zuko.

"Congratulations my lord, your son's firebending is extraordinary for his age. He could become even more powerful than you soon my lord." Zhao offered a forced smile. But only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that he was seething inside.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. His form needs work though. He lacks technique and relies on the strength in order to win." His daughter worked hard to get where she was. But the spoiled prince probably inherited all his skills.

"You are demoted, lieutenant." Zhao had recently been promoted to lieutenant commander, now he was back at square one. He bowed deeply. Ozai started walking back towards his quarters.

"As you wish sir. But again, I warn you. Keep friends close and your enemies closer. He has much potential."

Ozai stopped for a moment, considered turning around, and asking Zhao what he meant. But he brushed off Zhao's warning as soon as he had taken time to consider it. That was absurd. Zuko couldn't possibly be a threat. He will get the throne, yes, but not by killing his own father. Ridiculous.

* * *

Wow, is there any way to apologize for the rushed feeling this chapter gives? I suppose I should start with 'I'm sorry'. In case you didn't know, the little boy who peeked from behind his mother is Jet. I know, really different from the show-Jet right? Well, he's only eight, and has spent his life being sheltered by his mother. Anyway, there are also some explanations to character behavior (particularly Iroh-Ozai interaction) on my profile page, but feel free to email me if you have anything to say.

* * *

**Next Time:**

"Zuko, this is a pathetic earthbender. Pathetic earthbender, meet Zuko. He is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and future ruler of the world. Prince Zuko, I want you to assert you authority and kill him."

- Ozai

That was a quote from the next chapter, **Imprisoned**. Original title, huh? It mostly shows Zuko's human side, and Kimiko's sadist side..self. Haru will be in it. Don't worry, it won't be late at all. I've already got six pages of it written (but that's six notebook pages).


	5. Imprisoned

Woot! I finished this chapter early! I'm really surprised I actually got reviews on the last chapter. Thank you all so much! –huggles-

This chapter sort off explains Zuko's…lack of friends. Seriously, I doubt he really had any friends even _before_ he was banished. I mean, wouldn't he have mentioned it during one of his uber angsty moments? Like during **The Blue Spirit**. It was all 'my honor, my country, my throne'.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to the people at Nick.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Ozai stopped for a moment, considered turning around, and asking Zhao what he meant. But he brushed off Zhao's warning as soon as he had taken time to consider it. That was absurd. Zuko couldn't possibly be a threat. He will get the throne, yes, but not by killing his own father. Ridiculous.

* * *

**They're Coming: Chapter Five – Imprisoned**

A year had passed since Ozai saw Zuko face off against Zhao's daughter. The time had come for Zuko, and others of his skill, to get their first sight of battle. Reports reached Ozai about valuable coal mines in the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately, the towns working the mines were occupied by strong earthbenders. The good thing was that there were only about twenty earthbenders in each town, so it was safe for the firebenders-in-training to witness their capture.

All the more incentive for the soldiers to succeed in capturing the town. Ever since Iroh left the siege at Ba Sing Se after six hundred days of blood, sweat, and tears, the Earth Kingdom people have gotten all haughty. They needed to be put back in their place.

Ozai walked onto the deck of the ship. Zuko was eleven, the youngest one on board. He was currently sparring with an older student. Ozai nodded his approval when Zuko managed to make his opponent fall. The teachers called the lesson to a halt.

Casually, Ozai strode over to his son. "Prince Zuko."

Zuko bowed out of respect. "My lord."

"Impressive firebending for your age."

"Thank you sir. " Zuko's lips formed a faint smile. It wasn't often his father complimented him.

""Excited to see an actual battle?" Ozai continued when Zuko nodded. "You may see some things that may shock you, and you may be asked to do some things you'd rather not. But understand that the Earth Kingdom is inferior. Whatever you see or are asked to do, remember that it is for their own good. They are too weak to help themselves. We do them an enormous favor by teaching them our ways. Understand?" Another nod. "Good. Now freshen up. Our soldiers need to warm up."

_This father thing is so easy. I don't know why Zhao is always upset with his daughter,_ Ozai thought, well pleased with his parenting ability. Kimiko, two years older than Zuko, was also on the ship. Dismissing her from his thoughts, Ozai turned his attention to the stony-faced men and women in front of him. Waiting for his signal.

He raised a first into the air and they simultaneously began the warm-up drill. They would reach land in half an hour. They being a prison ship, five warships, including the one Ozai was on, carrying two hundred soldiers, ten students, and two teachers, to the Earth Kingdom. The prison ship was really a converted outdated aircraft carrier. It would now house earthbenders taken as prisoners five miles from shore; far away from any earth they could bend.

Ozai had to admit his brother was right. Battle _was_ fun. Watching hope die, dreams being shattered, the look of terror on people's faces as they realized their death was imminent; But most of all, knowing that you were superior. It was drilled into every Fire Nation child's head since birth: we are superior. But just being around those so undeserving and unworthy of life really brightened up anyone's day.

A sentry blew a horn at the sight of Fire Nation soldiers, and others followed, the sound stretching towards the horizon. Ozai had really hoped to catch the look of fear on the villagers when he approached, but that wasn't possible. By the time he arrived, mothers and children would be 'safe' inside, and the earthbenders would be ready to fight.

Such was the sight Ozai saw at the first town. The earthbenders were waiting for them at the town gates. The Fire Lord stopped walking, as did his soldiers. The trainees and teachers were waiting a little ways off, out of the earthbenders range of attack. Ozai raised an arm and the warriors fanned out, trapping the earthbenders foolish enough to try and fight. Ozai shifted into an offensive position, the men and women behind him followed suit, and the earthbenders tensed, seeming to plant their feet deeper into the ground.

Didn't matter. The savages could dig themselves into the ground for all Ozai cared. The soldiers were taught Iroh's method of defeating earthbenders. The only good thing he managed to do, the Fire Lord though wryly. Ozai sent a sweeping kick of fire and the battle officially began.

Overcoming an earthbender was harder than it looked. The moment you felt the ground move, you had to shoot fire at their hands, ignoring your first primal instinct to steady yourself. When the earthbender lets his guard down, you had to shoot at his feet, and then immobilize him. Before long, the battle was over. Ozai studied the scene around him. The earthbenders were held back by two soldiers. Only a few continued to struggle. The Fire Lord's observation was interrupted by a clod of dirt.

The man who sent it was immediately forced onto his knees a half-second later, his hands bound behind his back. It was quiet. The few who had struggled stopped, and all the earthbenders had their hands tied. Ozai waved a hand and the soldiers dragged them away, leaving only the man who hit Ozai and two soldiers flanking him.

Ozai leered cruelly at the man, who glowered defiantly back. "Tell me, what did you mean to accomplish by pelting a lump of earth at me with your savage bending?" Ozai drawled triumphantly.

The earthbender took Ozai's words to heart. "Savage? We're savage? My people are not the ones raiding towns and killing children! Our bending is not responsible for the past ninety-five years of suffering you inferior pigs brought upon the world!"

Ozai laughed. If you could even call it that. It was more like a deep gagging sound. "You think you're superior? You rely on the earth to perform your bending. We _create _our element. We are masters of our element. Without any dirt or rocks around, you'll find that you are quite…helpless."

He signaled for the students to come forward. Some fascinated, and others were trying to feign indifference and failing terribly. They started studying the prisoners, asking the soldiers what it was like. Ozai called Zuko over, who was among those trying to feign indifference.

"Yes sir?"

"Zuko, this is a pathetic earthbender. Pathetic earthbender, meet Zuko. He is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and future ruler of the world. Prince Zuko, I want you to assert your authority and kill him."

Zuko, who was paler than normal already, took on the shade of snow. "But…why? He's not a threat to us. He'll be taken into custody anyway, so what…"

Ozai narrowed his eyes. Was that what Zhao meant when he said Zuko was weak a year ago? It had been so long, but hard as Ozai tried to brush off his cousin's claims as the result of jealously, Zhao's 'warning' would not leave his thoughts.

He roughly backhanded Zuko. "Why you ask? Because these savages would kill you in a heartbeat if they had the chance. You need to kill them before they can kill you. And for future reference, do not question my orders ever again. Is that clear? Now kill him." The insolent brat had some nerve to cheek him.

Zuko's hand was trembling as he brought it to face the earthbender. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and tried to channel his energy into his arm. But it wasn't working. He felt dead; scared.

Just then, to Ozai's annoyance, Zuko's relief, and the earthbender's fear, a child ran up to him. Or rather, tried to. He was stopped by a soldier. The boy was no older than Zuko.

The boy's mother' ran up to her child. "Haru! I told you not to go outside. Come back into the house with me. Let him go!" She demanded.

"No mom! He's going to kill dad! Argh...Let..go..of..ME!" Haru bellowed. He was now being suspended above the ground.

"Haru! Listen to your mother and go back inside." Tyro sternly told Haru.

Ozai cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll let him go?" The mother gasped.

Father and son turned to face Ozai.

Tyro stared wide-eyed at Ozai, "You..you can't possibly take Haru away. He's just a child; he needs to be with his mother!"

"Is that so? I would have thought from the way he ran away from his mother, he didn't need her, and clearly wanted to join you, terribly sorry." Ozai mocked. "Don't worry Haru; your dearest daddy won't be killed. He'll be alive, you just won't see him. Ever again. Men, women, take the prisoners to the ship." About twenty-five soldiers made their way back to the shore, where they were taken to their new home. Food and wine were taken from the town and back to the ship as well. Officers were appointed, guards assigned, new rules instated, and taxes introduced. The standard procedure after capturing a town. Half an hour later, the Fire Nation soldiers, soldiers-to-be, Fire Lord, and Fire Lord-to-be started traveling towards the next town.

As planned, the coal mines were secured by nightfall. They were on their way back to the Fire Nation. A warden had been appointed to the prison and soldiers deployed to guard the prison. No doubt the earthbenders would try something the moment Ozai's attention shifted to another matter.

It had been a good day, except for the matter of Zuko's disobedience. And that Zuko would not, was even afraid to, kill the earthbender. Ozai was sure some of the other trainees, like those fascinated by the town's capture, particularly Zhao's daughter, would have gladly killed the man. Ozai always got the impression that she liked other people's pain. She had the time of her life watching Agni Kais, always left some mark on her sparring partner, and had laughed when she slapped a prisoner who supposedly cheeked her in one of the towns. That was the kind of person who could rule the Fire Nation.

Ozai frowned. But that was not the kind of person his heir was. Zuko would have to learn to embrace battle and warfare. Perhaps a talk with Zuko would solve the matter. Ozai needed to tell the boy that he had shown disgusting weakness by refusing to kill the earthbender and unacceptable disrespect by talking back.

Zuko was sharing a room with one of the other students. A boy by the name of Kyoshin. But when Ozai went to heir room, Zuko was not there. Kyoshin informed Ozai that he did not know where Zuko was; he had been quiet all day and did not show up for dinner.

This worried Ozai. The Crown Prince should not be skipping meals or developing bad people skills. He needed to get stronger and learn how to talk to people. Ozai went to the galley. Maybe Zuko just wasn't hungry at dinner. But he wasn't there either. Ozai was reminded of the time Zuko ran out of his grandparents' room and came back hours later, for the most part unharmed. Come to think of it, Ozai never found out where Zuko went. It was different this time though; Zuko was limited to the ship. Unless…A flash of lightning tore across the sky. It had begun raining some time before dinner was served. What if…no, that was preposterous. But just to make sure, Ozai ran onto the deck. The ship was being rocked by turbulent waves and Ozai found it most difficult to keep balance. He could very easily be thrown overboard.

"Zuko! Zuko!" Ozai's desperate screams were drowned by the clapping thunder.

Two soldiers suddenly appeared at his side. "Sir! It's dangerous to be on deck! Please, come inside." The three managed to get back inside where more soldiers rushed to take off Ozai's dripping armor, but he pushed them away.

"Where…is…Zuko?"

"He's in the galley sir. I just saw him go in." Soaking wet and burning with rage, Ozai once again headed towards the galley. Lo and behold, there, perfectly safe and dry, was Zuko.

"My…My lord?" It wasn't every day you saw your tyrannical dictator-monarch soaking wet from head to toe.

"I am not amused by your antics." Ozai dried himself.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." Zuko tilted his head in confusion, a look of absolute innocence gracing his adorable visage.

But his angelic expression had no effect on Ozai. "You skipped dinner, did not go to your room like you were supposed to, And now here you are, eating cake and drinking tea. Where were you before and why have you been hiding from everyone? Not to mention your intolerable disobedience this morning."

Zuko had the humility to avert his gaze. Ozai ranted on. "You displayed completely deplorable behavior today! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No sir." Zuko said dejectedly, with a hint of shame.

"Explain your actions."

Zuko sighed. "I was…thinking. And there's really no excuse for my disobedience and disrespect today. I'm sorry."

Zuko's sincere apology however, did have an effect on Ozai. His voice was slightly gentler. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just…what my life would be like as Fire Lord…" Ozai tensed visibly. The next sentence was rushed. "And how…different I am."

Where did that come from? "Different?"

"...Yes. After we finished with the first town, everyone was talking about how excited they were and how they couldn't wait to be out there. They were also saying how I let a chance to kill slip right through my fingers. But no one was actually talking _to_ me; they were only talking_ about_ me. And then I realized I don't have any friends. Even Kimiko has friends, and she's demented. Sure, the _servants _talk to me, but they're always so formal, and aren't they, well, below me? Even the other kids are always formal and polite with me. No one ever insults me or even touches me. Why?"

"Because you'll be Fire Lord eventually, and anything they do to you now could be held against them later." What was his son complaining about? Did he _want_ to be insulted and bullied?

"I know_ that_, but so what? Why can't I have friends? Why am I so isolated?"

"Friends, pleasant as they may be to have around, are liabilities Zuko; weaknesses. Suppose your best friend and a civilian were held hostage. Who would you save, if you could only save one and the other one was to die?"

"My best friend…no, the civilian…no…yes. No! I...I don't know. Either way, someone will get hurt."

"When you save your best friend, the people will talk. They will think you do not care about them and rebel. The soldiers will not take orders from someone who does not care about them."

"But…they're supposed to be loyal to me!"

"No. You are supposed to be loyal to them. And can you really turn your back on your best friend Zuko? Do you see what I mean? Our nation follows me because everything I do is in the Fire Nation's best interest. Listen to me carefully Zuko: Do not make friends. People are not friends, they are allies. There's a distinct difference. You become attached to friends, but not to allies. Breaking a friendship will hurt more than breaking an alliance. Alliances are for the good of the state. Friendships are for personal gain."

As soon as Zuko left, Ozai let out a long sigh. He lied. Not all of his acts were for the people. Stripping Iroh of his title and leaving him with no way to gain it back was more about revenge than the people's safety. It was for himself. But no one need ever know.

Another thought plagued Ozai's mind. Zuko had been thinking about his future. His son seemed so sure that he could actually lead. But there was still so much molding to be done. Zuko did not understand in the slightest what was required to win the war and keep the world under Fire Nation rule. The boy couldn't even kill. How could keep hope to lead a militaristic state?

* * *

You know, the night I finished typing it up before I edited, it sounded genius. Now, it's all bleh. Oh well, what else do I need to say…I think Zuko was definitely a little more than lonely, so I hope that wasn't terribly out of character. Also, understand that Zuko did not want to speak with Ozai after the little 'kill him' incident, so he chose to talk about how he's all friendless and alone in the world instead of saying 'killing is wrong, stop it'. Right, and I totally over-dramatized the thing with Tyro. But I thought it fit, so, yeah…

* * *

**Next Time:**

Katara and Sokka's father makes his appearance. And gasp! A rebellion…in the Fire Nation!


	6. Treachery and Deception

Here you go everyone, the sixth chapter. I remember saying this would be up way back in July/August. Well, I'm only a month or two late... There are a few notes at the bottom I think you should read because it sort of offers and explanation as to why it took so long.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to the people at Nick.

* * *

**Last Time: **

The boy couldn't even kill. How could keep hope to lead a militaristic state?**

* * *

**

**They're Coming: Chapter Six - Treachery and Deception**

The buildings and streets of the Fire Nation capital were designed to impress. In the olden days, the capital showed visiting dignitaries what strength, unity, and peace looked like. In the present, Lyoko was the icon of perfection; of what every city in the world would look like under Fire Nation rule. This year, Lyoko would play host to the Crown Prince's thirteenth birthday, hailing his transition into manhood.

"Lieutenant Zhao is here, as you requested sir." A guard bellowed from the other side of the throne room.

"Send him in."

Zhao walked towards Ozai with his head bowed in respect and knelt down a few feet away from the throne. "Your Majesty."

"Lieutenant Zhao. As you know, Prince Zuko's birthday is in two weeks. There will be a festival in the city, a large banquet, and a ball. I want Prince Zuko to attend the ball with your daughter."

"That's very kind of you sir."

"Isn't it? Your daughter is a fairly competent firebender in her own right. She has grace, beauty, charm, strength, the list goes on. Prince Zuko will marry Kimiko once he turns eighteen."

Zhao could barely stay still. "Thank you for considering her Your Highness!"

"Just a few things to clear up Lieutenant. She's the best choice considering his current options, but the two do not seem to get along. She isn't even trying to get his attention. Quite frankly, I find it insulting. Does your daughter think she's too good for him? The child reflects the guardian. What are you teaching her?"

Zhao stopped bouncing, "I'm terribly sorry about this. She tells me they've been spending a lot of time together lately, I'll teach her not to lie."

"She's not lying. Prince Zuko has been spending a lot of time with her."

"Pard—" Zhao was rather confused.

"Sparring. The time she claims they spent together has been spent sparring. Your daughter's behavior must stop Lieutenant. A woman's place is in the home, not on the battlefield. A wife will not raise a hand to her husband under any circumstances."

"I must admit, she is a bit high-strung. Don't worry, I"ll take care of it."

"Prove it. There will be a dance on Prince Zuko's birthday and I want to see them together. I intend for them to be wed whether they like the arrangement or not. But I do not have the time to deal with their complaints; the marriage will be a lot smoother if they get along."

"Of course, all her bending lessons will be cancelled immediately. The proper tutors for a lady will be hired as soon as possible."

"One last thing: I will not force my son to ask her to the dance, she must get him to do so of his own free will. However, you may use any means necessary to force Kimiko into courting Prince Zuko. Should she succeed, a suite will be made available to your family in the palace, and you will be promoted to Captain."

Zuko and Iroh were both late to dinner that night. Iroh traveled a lot, even in retirement. Ozai had tried keeping Zuko away from his brother when Iroh was in the palace, and the two only met on formal occasions. The two were together increasingly often lately, and Ozai didn't like it. He could only imagine what horrible things his brother was trying to teach Zuko.

The long anticipated day finally arrived. During breakfast, Ozai detestably noted Zuko having a friendly conversation with Iroh. Ozai gripped the armrests of his chair when Zuko and Iroh glanced at him, not even bothering to hide their amusement. What could they possibly be doing together? Perhaps Ozai was over-thinking the situation. Zuko could have gone to Iroh for help with something. Not that surprising, Ozai didn't take time out of his day to bond with his son. The only other plausible explanation for their sudden relationship was if they were planning something. It was a rather unsettling thought. Zhao had informed Ozai that Prince Zuko promised to dance with Kimiko a few days ago. Zuko even escorted Kimiko past the gates and into the city after breakfast.

There was an amateur bending contest being held in one of the stadiums in Lyoko. After watching the first three rounds, Ozai returned to his chambers. He thought about what Zuko and Iroh could be planning. Zuko was loyal, Ozai was sure. And so was Iroh. But that was where their similarities ended. Zuko loved his father, he hadn't been corrupted by the illusions of fame and grandeur Iroh thrived on when he was still a general. _You'll pay for this,_ Iroh had said after Ozai had forced him to resign. Iroh. Revenge. Zuko.

Ozai slammed a fist into his wall. The heroic Dragon of the West was sinking low enough to manipulate Zuko's trust in his family to reap revenge. The whole situation was infuriating, Iroh had the upper hand. Ozai would be thought mad if he accused the great General Iroh of plotting a rebellion with the Crown Prince no less.

He could just imagine it: The past rulers of the Fire Nation leaving the Spirit World to encourage a reformation. Zuko would become Fire Lord and appoint Iroh as his advisor. Together they would destroy everything Ozai had accomplished in his reign. It was a lose-lose situation. If Ozai accused Iroh, he would be seen as mentally unstable and unfit to rule. If he didn't do something, then he was risking a revolution. The hours until the banquet were spent brooding.

Ozai was getting anxious. Next to him Zhao was in a similar state. The feast was set to begin in a few minutes and Zuko was nowhere to be found. Ozai thought it all rather frustrating, his heir disappearing every time he was wanted. Zhao's voice disrupted his thoughts.

"I see my daughter."

"Is Prince Zuko with her?"

"…No, he's not. She's with General Iroh." That bothered Ozai. Iroh would not be with Kimiko for fun. Was he trying to convince the soldiers to riot by using their children? That was even lower than only using Zuko.

Kimiko greeted them. "Good evening my lord, Fa—"

"Where is Prince Zuko? You said he promised to spend the entire day with you." Zhao demanded. Iroh looked at Kimiko disdainfully.

"And we did! He said he would meet me at the feast." She answered defensively.

Zhao narrowed his eyes, "You better not be lying to me."

Kimiko's eyes darted to the floor, "I'm not. It just…got rather cold so I went back inside. Prince Zuko insisted on celebrating with his people."

Zhao was scowled, "You chose not to accompany Prince Zuko to stay warm? Are you a firebender or not? What if he meets someone?"

Then to Ozai, "That's not to say he can't defend himself, but it hardly seems fit for the Crown Prince to have to deal with petty thieves, assassins, and petty criminals on his birthday."

Back to Kimiko, "Find him immediately. Go outside and do not return unless Prince Zuko is with you."

Kimiko opened her mouth, "But the feast, the dance, the fireworks…"

"I don't care if it takes all night Kimiko. Do I need to bother a guard and have him escort you out?"

"No sir," she said through gritted teeth, bowed, and stormed out.

Ozai looked at Iroh, trying to figure out what his brother was thinking, when Zhao interrupted his thoughts. "Forgive me sir; I don't know where she picked up that nasty habit of lying."

Iroh finally spoke up, "Not quite Lieutenant, I'm sorry, _Captain_ Zhao. Prince Zuko did ask me to watch over Kimiko until the banquet started."

"Did he? Why didn't you say that before she left?" Ozai snapped. Maybe Iroh was trying to kill Kimiko to save Zuko from being married to someone he would never love.

Iroh only shrugged, "I'm not the one who gave the order for her to do so."

Zhao opened his mouth to apologize once again, when Ozai stopped him. "Don't apologize Captain. It was a fitting punishment. After all, the ends justify the means."

"They do, don't they?" Iroh replied coolly. Ozai was about to point a finger at him and declare Iroh a traitor when Zuko arrived. A tanned bony-faced girl was with him.

"Sorry I'm late. Father, Uncle, Captain, I'd like you to meet Mingyun." He gestured towards the girl and continued, "Where's Kimiko?"

Ozai didn't question Zuko. Guests were allowed. "She's outside looking for you."

"Oh. Sit down Mingyun." Zuko held out a chair for her.

"I meant for Prince Zuko and Kimiko to wed, but it would appear as though he has someone else in mind," Ozai whispered to Zhao mockingly. His cousin was so easy to rile up.

Kimiko came back to the banquet some time between the third and fourth course. Her hair was slightly damp and her cheeks tinted red. She sat next to her father and scowled at Mingyun who sat across her. "Who is that?"

Zuko introduced the two. "This is Mingyun. Mingyun, that's Captain Zhao's daughter, Kimiko."

"I haven't heard of you before, nor have I seen you. What do you parents do?" She asked condescendingly.

"That's none of your concern," Zuko responded coldly.

"No, but I think I deserve to know why she's here," Kimiko countered.

"I invited her. We're dancing together." Kimiko winced and stole a glance at Zhao.

Ozai stopped sipping his wine and leaned a fraction forward. He couldn't help himself, Mingyun obviously wasn't a noblewoman, but it was still amusing. Zhao was extremely proud of himself and his daughter, the latter if only for her beauty. Judging by her reaction to the announcement, Zuko had_ not _promised her anything, as she had reported to her father.

Zhao's eyes narrowed to slits. "Very…unexpected choice, Prince Zuko. I respect your decision of course, but what, may I ask, caused the other_ ladies _competing for the honor of going to the ball with you to, how shall we say…_fail_?" Zhao's words were carefully chosen.

Zuko's head tilted in confusion. "They just weren't what I was looking for," he replied slowly.

"Is that so? Well then, apologize to Prince Zuko for wasting his precious time Kimiko," Zhao commanded his daughter. Ozai was sure she was clenching her fists beneath the tablecloth. A few moments passed in silence, and Kimiko showed no intent of apologizing. She gasped when a brief wave of heat emanated from Zhao.

"I apologize for any and all discomfort my lack of charm and tact has caused you these past few months Prince Zuko," she muttered grudgingly. Ozai leaned back and started sipping again.

Zuko squirmed. "No apology needed, the past few months were …fun, I suppose."

Zhao would not let Mingyun get away with this, "Speaking of fun, did you have a good time watching the Agni Kai last week Kimiko? Have you ever considered participating in one?" Kimiko communicated to her father with a series of facial expressions, which ranged from 'you can't be serious' to 'please don't make me'; they were all ignored.

Kimiko sighed. Her voice filled with hate and scorn, "Well, if you don't feel the time we spent together deserved an apology, I'm sure you'll think differently about this: Mingyun, I challenge you to an Agni Kai at sunrise," she proclaimed loudly. Kimiko was not only proud like her father, but vain as well. Ozai didn't think she would give up what she undoubtedly saw as her birthright to someone so clearly below her.

The entire hall hushed. Female Agni Kais were rare and particularly fun to watch, especially if it was between the women of the court. For all their dainty and fragile countenance indoors, they could get downright bloody and barbaric. Every ear strained to hear the response. A chair toppled over and a middle-aged man spoke. "Mingyun? Stop!"

The man was the winner of the competition earlier and had taken up on the offer to dine with the Fire Nation's social elite. He walked towards Mingyun. "Please, call off the Agni Kai. Mingyun cannot bend," he begged Kimiko. Murmurs erupted. Ozai was not entertained by the little spat anymore. Couldn't firebend? And Zuko was choosing_ her_ over someone who could?

Kimiko however, was fit to burst, a taunting smile on her lips, "Oh? Well that solves it then. I'm sure you would've made a _beautiful_ bride, but we can't have a queen who can't bend, can we? I think it best if you leave."

Zuko stood up and leaned across the table. "Shut up! This is my choice, who are you to say anything? I'm the Crown Prince!"

Kimiko stood up as well and sneered. "Of course. You're the Crown Prince." Her voice reached hysteria, "You can't choose a peasant over _me_! My father is a respected officer in the army, not to mention my being your second cousin! You can't choose filth over blood Prince Zuko! I will _never_ accept her as my superior you tr—"

"Who are you talking to dearest _cousin_?" Zuko mocked. "Remember your place. I can, and I will. As Crown Prince, I can have you killed. As a better fighter and bender, I can personally kill you. Pick your poison."

Ozai had heard enough. He was fine with Mingyun being a peasant, but for her to even _think _about becoming queen when she wasn't the least bit able? Over his dead body. "Sit down!" he barked.

Kimiko immediately sat. Zuko shifted his weight to the other leg and smirked. "Oh, and by the way, I wasn't going to _marry_ Mingyun if that's what you were thinking. She's engaged to him," he cocked his head at the man who had come up to them.

Kimiko's eyes widened, "So why did you bring her?"

"Because she deserved this. Once she's married, Mingyun will unquestionably be forced to have more children than she wants. When they're old enough to be recruited, the rest of her life will consist of hoping that they're alive to see the war _finally_ end, but knowing full well that they'll be dead." Ozai glared daggers at Zuko who promptly seated himself.

Ozai blamed Iroh for all of Zuko's faults, from his being attention-seeking brat to his feelings for the weak. Because of Iroh, Zuko was criticizing the war, something he knew _nothing_ about. If his brother would've just kept his hands off of Zuko, none of this would've happened.

He pointed a finger at Mingyun's fiancé, "Take your betrothed and leave. The rest of you, follow me." Ozai led them to his chambers and locked the doors, signaling to the guards that they were to stand watch. They each sat down in carefully molded chairs. Zuko and Kimiko were sending death glares to each other; Zhao seemed torn between doing something drastic to his daughter right then and there or waiting till they were in private; Iroh looked more or less impassive.

Ozai clenched his fists. Calm down, he told himself, breathe. A snap of his fingers gained everyone's attention. "Tell me again Prince Zuko, why did you bring take that girl to the dance when you knew she was engaged?"

Zuko took a deep breath, "The war is going to drive her mad. People can only cope with so much, and it doesn't help that the war will probably never end. Do you even know why we're fighting in the first place? Because I don't. All I know is—"

Ozai's temper flared. "You know _nothing_! Despite what you seem to think, we didn't just wake up ninety-seven years ago and decide to take over the world _just because_. There's a reason as to why we fight, and that reason remains unchanged." Ozai circled around Zuko whispering gently, what he would call lovingly, "Now why don't you tell me who's been feeding you those dreadful lies? They're trying to mislead you," Ozai glanced at Iroh,

"No one," Zuko stared at the floor.

Ozai grabbed Zuko's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Do not lie to me Prince Zuko," Ozai seethed.

"I'm not lying," Zuko countered calmly, if rather defiantly. Father and son held a short glaring match. Ozai straightened and unlocked the doors and yelled to the four firebenders stationed outside his doorpost

"Fifteen lashes for our dear prince." Zuko let out a disgruntled noise as if saying 'that's nothing'. Ozai stared at his son for a moment. "Afterwards, confine him to a cell. Release him only when he's learned proper respect."

The two guards saluted and more or less dragged Zuko out of the room.

Several tense seconds later, Iroh broke the silence, "That was—"

Ozai inwardly groaned, he already knew what was coming, "Cruel? Harsh? Unnecessary? Spare me." Iroh closed his mouth. "I did what needed to be done. Disrespect will not be tolerated. If the boy was anything tonight, that was it," Ozai spat.

"That was _concern_ for his country!" Iroh shot back.

Flames erupted from Ozai's hands. "That was not _concern_ for** _my_** country; that was concern for the filth we are trying to eliminate!" Iroh's fists were shaking. They continued to argue.

Meanwhile, Zhao and Kimiko sat quietly in their seats, quite forgotten, watching the spectacle unfold: Iroh against Ozai, brother against brother. But the spectacle ended abruptly. Iroh sat down and crossed his arms. Ozai wasn't surprised, though he would have liked to win on his own accord. Iroh only backed out because he was outmatched: Ozai, Zhao, and the two remaining guards outside the room who had raised their hands, prepared to defend their lord.

Speaking of which, it was time to find out exactly who planted those thoughts in Zuko's head. Ozai felt it was Iroh, but his claim was heresy if no one thought likewise. "Captain Zhao, have you observed any what could be considered traitorous behavior in Zuko these past few weeks?"

Zhao faltered. "Well…not anything in particular…."

"I see," was Ozai's curt response.

Kimiko's eyes lit up and she straightened in her seat. "Permission to speak sir?" Ozai nodded. "If I may be so bold to say, I do believe there were hints. Subtle hints, but still hints nonetheless."

"Go on," Ozai encouraged, if there were indeed _hints_ as she proclaimed… Zhao stared at his daughter incredulously. Iroh frowned, wasn't she fawning over Zuko just hours ago in the morning?

"One particular incidence comes to mind. We, that is, Prince Zuko and I, we went to the docks and a prison ship was pulling in. It was full of awful warriors from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes I think. As they were being marched out, the captain of the ship told the prisoners to bow to their future lord, but—" Here Kimiko suddenly broke off and stared at the ground, her mouth set into a frown, her eyes slightly fearful.

Ozai stared for a moment, "Well? But? Continue."

Kimiko didn't. She only glanced around the room, biting her lip. "I..I can't."

"Why?"

"Prince Zuko…He told me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry sir, forget I mentioned it."

Ozai stood up. "You dare disobey me?"

"No! Of course not, it's just that I can't disobey Prince Zuko either! He'll be Fire Lord one day, and when he is, he'll take revenge if he ever finds out…" Kimiko sounded so pathetic.

Ozai's anger flared. _Again_, with the Fire Lord thing. At the rate Zuko was going, there was a very good chance he wouldn't become Fire Lord at all. "Just continue. I assure you, Prince Zuko is in no position to harm you. Go on."

Kimiko nodded meekly. "Right. The captain told the prisoners to bow to him but Prince Zuko refused. He said there was no need, and told everyone to go back inside, including the captain. I'm not quite sure what he said to them, he told me to stay out, but about half an hour later, Prince Zuko came out alone, and the ship left the harbor. Do you remember the prison ship that returned to Lyoko empty?"

Ozai pursed his lips, "No, I don't actually. Do you have any recollection of this Captain Zhao?"

Zhao didn't, not really. "Yes sir. I had meant for this to remain a secret, considering how embarrassing it is. I mean really, savages besting one of our crews? Unthinkable. I'm sorry I didn't inform you of this sooner, I had no idea Prince Zuko was involved."

Iroh couldn't stand it anymore. "Ozai, this is madness! No ships have ever returned to Lyoko empty—" Ozai lifted a hand, telling Iroh to stop.

"Captain Zhao, Kimiko, you are free to go. Expect to be rewarded for telling me this. As for the wedding, I'm sorry, but we'll have to postpone that. It seems Zuko is having a loyalty crisis so to speak, but don't worry." They bowed and left hurriedly.

When the doors were closed, Iroh began talking once more. "Again, madness! You know Zuko is loyal; you just don't want to believe it. See through their lies brother, it's obvious they're just spiteful. Zuko only has the Fire Nation's best interest at heart; he would never go against your will. And also again, no prison ships have **_ever_** returned to Lyoko empty! Who would navigate it into port? I—Where are you going?"

"To bed. Please be so kind as to shut the door on your way out. Enough Iroh, I don't want to hear it. I believe Zhao and Kimiko, even if you don't. You say I'm in denial, but perhaps you're just suffering from regret. Don't you wish you never gave up the crown?" Ozai paused for dramatic effect. Ozai walked through a doorway, leading to who knows where with just, "Reap what you sow dearest brother. Reap what you sow."

Iroh turned away and set off to find his nephew in the depressing dungeons down below. "That's right Ozai; karma comes back with a vengeance."

* * *

If anyone is confused, Zhao and Kimiko lied about the thing with Zuko. That's why Ozai doesn't remember it, that's why Iroh's denying it. Any other questions, please email me.

There really isn't anything to say about why this chapter is so late besides that I'm losing interest in Avatar. Plus, lack of inspiration, but that probably came with the loss of interest. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I hope I didn't let any of you down with this chapter, after making it seem like it was totally wonderful. Please review nonetheless!

* * *

**Next Time:**

Zuko has an encounter with Sokka's father. Zuko's emotionally and physically scarring Agni Kai.


End file.
